A Friend In Need
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: A girl finds 1 boy with a secret dying and meets 3 other boys with the same secret. what happens when she finds out what that secret is. and what's with the two other boys who say their vampire hunters?
1. Prologe

**Prologe:**

Rain fell heavily on the slippery ground. A lone figure made their way through the rain and trees quickly. The figure, a young boy about nineteen looked behind him to see if anyone was following him but saw no one. He sighed in relief, and panting hard leaned against the nearest tree. His short dark hair was soaked from the rain as were his clothes but he didn't care. He was tired, hungry and hurting but knew he had to keep going if he didn't he would not live to see morning. suddenly a twig snaped from somewhere behind him, holding his left side he took of running into the trees again. He was beside himself in pain and fear and knew his only chance of surviving the night was to find a place to wait out the danger. Taking a painful, shallow breath he stoped running to rest a while. glancing around he found himself in a deep part of the ravine he had been so despritly trying to get out of, he found himself truly alone.

" Are you looking for someone," a deep moking voice asked. He looked around again ignoring the blood and pain.

"Up here vamp," the boy in question looked up in the tree he didn't even know he was standing under and gasped. In the tree was no other than the two people who were chasing him.

"I guess this is the end," he whispred before he felt the sharp stinging pain of a knife entering his body,_"so close,"_ he thought, _"I was so close."_ "you win hunters," he whispred weakly as his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed into the stream below,"you win."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Black-Phinoex here, okay guys this is actually the first chapter the other chapter is a prologe. kay I'm new here so tell me how I'm doing thanx.**

Chapter 1:

It was a bright and Sunny Saturday Afternoon in a small town called Meadow Creek. Sky Hunter stood on the front step of her house watching her parents pack the family SUV. It was the beginning of Summer holidays and Sky's parents were going on a trip around Europe leaving her alone for the summer. Sky was exited to have the whole house to herself for two whole months. Her dad was in the army and her mom was a fashion designer so Sky was used to being by herself for long periods of time.

" Now you're sure you'll be alright by yourself?" her mother Tawnie asked.

" Yes mom I'll be alright by myself," Sky said

" We could always cancel the trip if you aren't sure," her father Steven said.

" No go and have fun," Sky said hugging both her parents," I'll be okay I promise."

"Okay," replied Tawnie," here are the emergency numbers," Tawnie said showing Sky the pad of paper by the phone. " And you have our cell numbers so call us if you need anything."

"yes mom I will," Sky said giving her mother one more hug before her parents left for their trip.

"One more thing sweetie," her father said before they were off," NO parties."

"I know," Sky said,"I'm not a little gril anymore,I'm fifteen you don't need to worry about me I'll be just fine by myself." Sky walked up to the front door and waved goodbey to her parents as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She walked into the house and contemplated what she would do for the next two months after all summer had just started and there was so much that she could do in just two months.

**Sorry it's short I'm trying to make my chapters longer. exitment coming soon guys so Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys Black-Phinoex again, well here's chap 2 hope you enjoy it. Oh please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, I'm still kinda new here. Thanx!**

Chapter 2:

Sky Hunter sat in her living room writing out a list of what she could do during her summer holidays. Her parents had left for their trip around Europe a few hours ago and she was looking forward to a summer of fun in the sun with no parents worrying about her. Sky looked down at the list she had just made up and smiled this was going to be the best summer ever. Sky had swimming,hiking,camping with friends,movie nights and more on her list of things to do. First things first Sky decided she needed to get out of the house for a while so she grabed a light jacket and her shoes and steped outside,then locking the door she made her way down to the ravine a block from her house.

The ravine was one of her favorite places to go to during the summer months because of all the beauty it held and because Sky liked the outdoors that much. She loved to sit by the small stream and watch all the animals come and go or sometimes she would walk through the ravine just to see if anything changed during the winter months. Like last year when a few trees fell under the harsh winter and blocked the stream causing it to nearly flood. Sky walked out into a clearing in the middle of the ravine and saw a mother deer with twins eating the fresh green grass. In a tall tree a flock of summer birds were singing joyusly, and at the far side of the clearing was a big black bear prowling for food to eat. Sky watched all the animals with interest watching everything they were doing without them knowing she was even there.

"This is going to be awsome," Sky said to herself before turning to go back home for lunch.

She had made it back to the side she lived on whan she heard a noise that didn't belong in the ravine. Sky stopped and listened carefully and heard it again. She looked left then right, infront then behind but could not find where the strange sound was coming from. She listened for a little while longer before she realized that it was coming from behind her so she walked back the way she had come from. When she still could not find the source of the sound she listened again. This time it was coming from her right, Sky listened vary carefully and realized she recognized the sound,It was moaning. She quickly turned to her right and moved quickly toward the sound, which was starting to sound like a young male. She approuched the side of a steep bankside,looking over the side Sky saw a young boy around her age had fallen into the stream.

"Hey are you okay," she asked him not knowing if he'd answer. He just moaned and shook his head trying to pull himself out of the water all at the same time.

"Hey hold on I'm coming down to help." Sky slowly climbed down to the boy who could hardly stay awake let alone pull himself out of the steam. Sky grabbed hold of him to help pull him up and noticed he was unbelievably cold.

"You must have been in there for a while," she said softly while taking in his appearance. He had short black hair with red streaks and hazel eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt,blue jeans,grey sneakers,and black gloves whitch appeared to have no fingers.

"Who a-are you?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"Sky Hunter," replied Sky as she pulled him to his feet,and leaning on her they started walking to Sky's house.

"Eric," she heard him whisper,"my name is Eric Stevens."

**Okay this chapter is longer than the first ones tell me if you want long or short chapters. there will be action in future chapters! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here it is guys, chapter 3 hope you enjoy, and thanx to MySilentEmoSide for reviewing this story. **

Chapter 3:

Sky sat in a chair beside her bed watching the boy she had found sleeping. It had only been three and a half hours since she brought him to her house to help and already she could feel a connection to him. The connection was not one of love it was more of a ceriousity, why had he been out there in the ravine anyway and more importantly what was he doing out there that made someone want to hurt him. She had just finished fixing his wounds only two hours ago, it had taken her an hour and a half to complete that task. The boy had several lacerations on his sides,arms,legs and back as well as a broken arm four broken ribs and a deep stab wound. Sky wondered who he was trying to escape from and why he was trying to escape them when she heard him moan.

"umm."

"Hey I see your awake," Sky said in a warm comforting voice.

"wh-where a-am I?" he asked in a weak whispered voice.

"At my house," said Sky," remember I found you in the ravine. you looked like you were in a lot of trouble and you are hurt, so I brought you here to help you."

"Where's that?" he asked.

"It's on White Ave and Pine street," sky paused so the boy could take in all the information she was giving him. "My house is just a block from the ravine." The boy nooded but winced in pain from the movement.

"It's Eric right?" Sky asked tring to remeber the boy's name.

"Yes," he replied in a very tired voice,"Eric Mason Stevens. You are?"

"Sky Alexis Hunter," sky said. "If you don't mind me asking what were you doing down in the ravine that made someone want to hurt you," asked Sky in a light friendly tone.

"I can't say right now," Eric said,"it's kind of a secret," he paused,"a secret that isn't really mine to tell. At least not yet." He added looking right into Sky's bright blue eyes.

"What do you mean by not yet?" she asked him in a I'd really like to know voice.

"You have to really be able to trust me before I can tell you," Eric whispered before he fell into a very deep sleep that lasted for three days.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3. still more to come as always review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Black-Phinoex here. well here it is chap 4, anyway please review and let me know if you like it or hate it. **

Chapter 4:

Sky made her way up the stairs to her room to see if Eric was alright and to see if he was even awake yet. It had been three days since he was last awake and Sky was begining to worry about him. She opened the door to her room and steped inside only to see that Eric was still in a deep sleep, she turned to walk out when his velvet voice made her stop.

"please don't leave me alone again," he said in a desperate, whispered voice.

"It's okay Eric," she said walking towards him,"I won't leave."

"Thank you," he said in a fearful voice as he latched on to her.

"Eric," Sky said in a soft tone,"what's wrong?"

"I...I keep seeing them," he said

"Who?" asked Sky noticing Eric's hesitation.

"Them," he said in a whisper as if the people he was talking about could here him.

"Them as in the people who hurt you?" Sky asked in an understanding tone. Eric nooded." How many were there?" asked Sky trying to get Eric to talk to her and noticing his hesitation again.

"I uh I-I can't remember exactly how many there were," he said trying to sound like he really didn't remember, which Sky was not buying one little bit, but she let it go.

"Okay try and get some sleep and we'll figure it all out later she said in a motherly tone.

"You remind me of my mother," Eric whispered before falling asleep again.

It was around eight o'clock when Sky went to check on Eric to see if he was awake again or not. When she entered her room she knew something was not right. Eric was sitting on the bed with his back pressed hard against the wall,his eyes closed, and his breathing hard and shallow. Sky approached quickly covering him with the blanket that he had unknowingly kicked on the floor. His hazel colored eyes opened when he felt her touch him but then they closed again and he moaned in pain.

"It hurts," he said weakly.

"I know Eric,I know," she said trying to sooth him. It wasn't long before he lost conciousness in her arms she covered him with the blanket and slowly and quietly left the room so he could slep in peace. Just as she was leaving a thought entered her mind, when Eric spoke Sky thought she saw fangs, she turned back to the sleeping boy. They couldn't be fangs because only vampires had fangs and vampires didn't exist **right**.

**There's chapter 4 for all those who are reading this story. More to come hopefully soon and more characters too in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter so enjoy and thank you to MySilentEmoSide for reviewing **

**Chapter 5:**

Sky sat on the couch in the living room thinking long and hard about Eric. He had been at her house for three days now and he wasn't getting any better infact he was getting worse. Sky had wanted to take him to the hospital but he wouldn't go she just assumed he had a fear of hospitals so she dropped that subject. Sky listened carefully for any sounds that might mean Eric needed her but heard nothing. She tip-toed upstairs to check on him hoping he was going to be okay soon. She entered her room to find Eric in the same condition as the night before except this time he was on his hands and knees whimpering.

"Eric," screamed Sky with worry as she knelt down beside him,"what's wrong?"

"I-I-I do-don't K-Kno-w," he said in his usual whispered voice before he screamed in pain.

"Why won't you let me take you to the hospital?" asked Sky,"are you scared of hospitals?" Eric only nooded wondering just how much he could tell her. Sky watched Eric struggle to his feet with the help of the wall he was close to, his hazel eyes locked on to hers and sky saw that they were full of pain. She helped him back to the bed where he soon lost consciousness. Sky decided to take a little walk to figure out what to do about Eric she quietly left the room and headed towards the front door hoping a little air would help her think.

* * *

Once she was out the door Sky made her way towards the ravine where she had found Eric. She started to make a mental list of what she had learned about him so far.

1) his name was Eric Stevens

2) his eyes were a strange hazel color

3) he obviously did not live around here

4) he was injured

5) he was definatly sick with something that was most likely killing him

6) he refused to go to the hospital to get help(witch Sky found strange)

7) and lastly the fangs Sky thought she saw

was it even possible that she saw fangs maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. There was no way that Eric could be a vampire, they didn't exist. Sky thought long and hard about the vampire option, maybe he was into the whole vampire thing and was acting like he was one. It was also possible that Eric thought he was a vampire and had his teeth shaped into fangs. Sky was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going and slipped.

"easy there," a sweet male voice said,"maybe someone should watch were she's walking."

"sorry," Sky said looking up to see who had caught her. She gasped in surprise when her baby blue eyes looked onto a pair of beautiful green eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. in the next chapter you will get to see who sky meets. please please please review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Black-Phinoex here. Okay so I went back and read my story and found some spelling mistakes which I corrected so this story shouldn't have any more spelling mistakes. If you see a spelling mistake let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you to MySilentEmoSide for reviewing. Now on with the story**

**Chapter 6:**

Sky let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in as the pair of strong arms that held onto her released her.

" T-Thank y-you," Sky studdered in a whispered voice.

"No problem," said Sky's Rescuer in a sweet voice. The first thing Sky noticed was the voice was male and the second thing Sky noticed was the british accent that accompanied the voice.

"Umm I-I'm," Sky cleared her voice before continuing,"I'm Sky Alexis Hunter," She said when she could trust her voice again.

"I'm Rion," The boy in front of her said,"Rion Kyle Summers," he said looking her square in her eyes.

"Thank you again for catching me just now," Sky said with a small smile.

"It was really no problem," Rion said in his sweet british voice. Sky realized then and there that she was starting to fall for him. She took the opportunity to really look at him and see who he really was. He wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was jet black and cut short and his eyes were a deep and beautiful shade of green. Sky turned her attention to the red heart shaped necklace around his neck than back up to his eyes.

"are you new around here?" she asked him.

"Uh...well you could kinda say that. Yes," he said . Sky noticed that Rion hesitated with his answer a little bit.

"Uh Uhm," someone behind Rion cleared their throat, obviously trying to get his attention,Rion stepped aside awkwardly so Sky could see who was behind him. Sky saw another boy around her age standing in front of her.

"Hum Sky this is Chance and Carmen," Rion said as he gestured behind Chance at yet another boy.

"I'm Chance Lyle Minor," the first boy said taking a step towards Sky and Rion

" Carmen Lee Paige," the second boy said,:and you would be Sky...," Carmen broke off not knowing Sky's full name.

"Sky Alexis Hunter," Sky said taking in the apperance of the two new boys. Chance was wearing a dark blue sweat shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers his hair was short and brown, and his eyes were also brown. Carmen had on a white t-shirt with a black jean jacket, black jeans, and brown sneakers. His hair was also short and brown, and his eyes were blue.

"Why do you have to run off on us like that?" Chance asked Rion.

"Huh technically I didn't run off anywhere," Rion said,"cause you guys were right behind me. Plus," Rion added,"she needed help."

"Actually I didn't really need help," Sky admitted,"I actually kinda slipped cause I was thinking about other things and not watching were I was going. Rion just happened to show up at the right time and caught me before I could get hurt.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Carmen asked,"I know first aid and can take a look at you if you want."

"Hey man," Chance said,"she just met you. You really think she's going to trust you that well so soon?"

"Shut up Chance," Carmen countered,"I was just asking if she was really okay and being nice."

"Are you guys all new to town," Sky asked.

"Yeah," Rion said.

"Cool," Sky said,"are you like related or something cause you guys seem pretty close," Sky said seeing the worried,fearful looks Chance and Carmen shot Rion.

"No we're not actually related by blood," Rion said.

"But we're as close to a family as anyone could be," Carmen finished quickly.

"Okay."

"you said you were thinking about something," Rion said, "can I ask what that something was?"

"Well," Sky said slowly."I have this friend at home that I've been kind of taking care of for a while now."

"Were they hurt or something?" Chance asked.

"Yes that's part of the problem," sky said softly thinking of Eric.

"So what's the rest of the problem then?" asked Chance.

"Well you see he's...well he's...he's sick." Sky said wondering if she could trust Rion and his friends.

"What do you mean by sick?" Carmen asked.

"Well he's quite feverish and he's in lots of pain. He can't stand by himself and he gasps for air like he can't breathe sometimes," Sky said hoping that Carmen could help her.

"And you said he's at your house," Chance said,"how long has he been there for?"

"About three days now," Sky said.

"Your parents don't mind?" asked Chance.

"My parents aren't home," Sky said, "they're taking a trip around Europe.

"If you want I can take a look at him," Carmen said softly.

"I don't know if he'd let anyone but me touch him. He won't even let me take him to the hospital," Sky said.

"couldn't hurt to try could it," Carmen said.

"No it couldn't," Sky said right back,"would you help me help him?" skay asked.

"Sure," Carmen said looking right at Rion who nooded.

"What's his name?" asked Rion.

"Eric," Sky replied, "Eric Mason Stevens."

**That's it for this chapter. How will Rion and his friends react to Eric when they met him? find out in the next chapter. Anyway please review I'd really really like to know how I'm doing. The vampire hunters will make an apperance soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Black-Phinoex** **Here. Okay here's the chapter where the new comers meet Eric so let's see what happens, This chapter was a little longer than I expected it to be but I think it turned out alright, and thanx again to MySilentEmoSide for your reviews, Okay on with chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

Sky led Rion and his friends out of the ravine and they started to walk the block to her house. Sky chances a sneek peek at Rion who She thought was kinda cute,she especially liked his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Rion asked when he caught her looking at him.

"Hum...yeah kind of," Sky replied,turning a slight shade of red.

"Has Eric been getting any better or has he getting progressively worse over time?" asked Carmen.

"he's been getting worse over time," Sky said turning to walk up to her house. "Well here we are," She said.

"So this is where you live huh?" Chance asked walking in the front door.

"Yep," Sky said, "Eric's upstairs sleeping." Sky led the way up the stairs to her room followed by Rion,Carmen,and than Chance. "Let me go in first and see if he's awake then carmen can enter after me. It might make things easier for him cause I don't think he likes doctors that much." Sky entered her room slowly and quietly.

"H-hel-p M-e," Eric said reaching for Sky, his eyes filled with pain.

"It's okay I brought someone with me who can help figure out what's wrong," she said softly grasping his hand in hers. Eric turned eyes eyes to the door as it opened to reveal Carmen.

"So this is Eric Stevens," Carmen spoke directly to Sky.

"Yes it is," Sky said looking Eric in the eye.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" Eric asked in a weak studdering whisper.

"Eric my name is Carmen Paige," Carmen said speaking to Eric this time, "I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Hey can we enter yet?" Chance yelled from the hall.

"Wh-who el-else is he-here?" asked Eric barly able to speak.

"Just a couple friends of mine," Carmen said, "can they enter now?" he asked Sky.

"Yeah I think it would be okay now," she said while watching Eric's reaction.

"Sky says yes," Carmen yelled to his friends, as they entered and looked eyes on Eric their bodies stiffened and their eyes took on a guarded look that Sky didn't notice.

"Eric this is Rion Summers and Chance Minor, they came to help me help you," Carmen said pointing to his friends as he said their names, "Rion,Chance this is Eric Stevens."

"Hi," Rion said while Chance nooded his hi.

"Hi," Eric whispered weakly before closing his eyes.

"He's really weak," Chance said looking to Rion.

"Yeah," Rion agreed looking to Carmen than nooding in Sky's direction,which Sky again didn't seem to notice for she was to busy with Eric.

" Huh Sky how about you go get us some water," Chance suggested.

"Sure I thought you guys would be thirsty," She said as she left the room. As soon as she had left Rion and his friends got together by the window to talk.

"He's one of us," Carmen said sneaking a glance towards the sleeping Eric.

"Yeah I know," Rion said, "but how could it be that she's kept him here for so long with out knowing about us?"

"Maybe she does know," Chance said also looking towards Eric, "I mean she's housing him right."

"You k-now...I c-can he-re...y-you," Eric spoke.

"Yes we know," Rion said back to him," at least we do now," he added.

"Th-than come he-re...ins-stead...o-of st-staying over th-there...and pre-tending I ca-n't," Eric said trying to sound strong to the other three beings in the room as they approached.

"Tell me what happened to you, "Rion demanded, "how did you get to be in this condition?"

"Fir-st off t-tell m-e wh-o...you three a-are."

"My name is Rion Kyle Summers,I'm the leader of this group," Rion said as Eric turned to Chance.

"Chance Lyle Minor," Chance replied.

"I'm Carmen Lee Paige," Carmen said as Eric turned his attention to him, "I'm the medic of the group."

"Eric...Mason...St-Stevens," Eric said, "I'm...a lo-ne Tr-tracker."

"Kay moving on," Rion said, "how did you get to be so weak and does she know anything about us?"

"Le-let's just sa-say...The-y f-fou-found m-me" Eric said fighting to stay awake, "and n-o sh-she does-n't kn-ow a-nyth-thing."

"who found you?" Rion said.

"The...the va-vamp-ire...hu-hunters," Eric answered saying the last part of vampire and hunters in a whisper.

"Vampire hunters," Chance echoed, Eric only nooded.

"So there are hunters here," Rion said, "how many hunters?"

"T-two," Eric whispered as Sky came back into the room with five glasses of water.

**Okay that's it for this chapter, in the next couple chapters or so the vamp hunters should make an apperance, and Sky is totally unaware she has vampires in her house. Sorry for making Rion seem so demanding to the very weak Eric but he does get nicer to him. Okay please review and let me know if you like it or not.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. So here is chapter 8 the vamp hunters will make their apperance in this chapter. This chapter is a little longer than I thought it would be but I think It's a good one. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Thank you to MySilentEmoSide for your nice review.**

**Chapter 8:**

" Here we are guys," Sky said as she put a tray of glasses on her bedside table.

" Huh thanks," Chance said.

" No problem," replied Sky with a smile," oh I see we're awake," Sky said to Eric.

" Barely," Eric whispered closing his eyes.

" Hu Sky," Rion started, " how long did you say Eric was here for?"

" Three days," Sky said.

" It's been three days already? " Eric said before he went into a coughing fit.

" Yes," Sky told him as she held him upright until he stopped coughing.

" Okay everyone needs to leave the room while I try and figure out what's making Eric so sick," Carmen said.

" why do we have to leave?" Chance asked.

"Because Eric needs to rest now," Carmen replied, giving Rion a hard look.

" He's right chance," Rion said understanding what Carmen was going to do.

" Alright," Chance said as he started towards the door.

" I'll come down and tell you guys what it is when I find out myself," Carmen said as everyone but him left the room.

" what...are ...y-You...go-ing t-to do...kill m-me now?" Eric asked.

" Of course not I'm going to try and figure out what you have but first," Carmen said taking a pocket knife from his jeans pocket," you need to drink," he said sliting his left wrist and offering it to Eric who took it without question.

* * *

It had been three hours since Sky, Rion, and Chance left Carmen in the room with Eric and Sky was begining to worry about Eric.

" Do you think he's alright?" Chance asked Rion.

" Don't know," Rion replied, " We'll have to wait and see what Carmen says."

" I hope he's okay," Sky said. sitting down beside Rion on the couch while Chance was seated on one of the chairs beside the couch.

" I'm sure he'll be fine," Rion reassured her in a soft voice. Suddenly they heard a loud banging sound from outside.

" What in the world was that," Chance said getting up to look out the window.

" I don't know," Sky said, " I wasn't expecting any visitors."

" Rion," Chance said with alarm in his voice.

" What,"

" Come and see," Chance said as Rion joined him at the window, and They started speaking in hushed whispers.

" What is it?" asked Sky sounding alarmed.

" Huh, it's nothing I'll go and see what they want," Rion said as Sky joined them by the window and saw the two young men outside.

Once outside Rion turned to face the two new comers. " Is there a problem?" he asked in a nice tone.

" Yes I think there is," said the blonde boy turning to face his companion.

" and that would be?" Rion asked.

" Let's cut the crap alright," the blonde said.

" We know what you and your friends are," The other boy, a red head said.

" And what would that be?" Rion demanded.

" Vampires," the blonde said.

" Oh crap," Rion whispered, " Vampire hunters."

"Yep," said the red head.

" Are you the ones who hurt Eric?" asked Rion, the two hunters nooded.

" We took out one of your friends we can take out the others," said the blonde.

" We did nothing wrong so why go after us?" Rion asked.

" We don't need blood sucking freaks like you in town killing people," the blonde said in a fierce tone.

" We have not killed anyone and we won't," Chance said as he joined Rion out on the front lawn.

" We aren't like the vampires that go around thinking they can kill people because their more powerful than humans," Rion added.

" Of course you won't be killing anyone cause we won't let that happen," the bloned said.

" Is something wrong Shane?" Sky asked coming out of the house and addressing the blonde.

" Huh no Sky it's not. Me and Jess were just in the area and thought we'd stop by and say hi," Shane said in a really nice tone that was different from the tone he gave Rion.

" Yeah," the red head, Jessy said, " we were just getting acquainted with you're new friends," he finished.

" Well that's good," Sky said. " Rion, Chance these two are Shane Nicolas Powers and Jessy Matthew Newmen they live about four blocks from me. Shane Jessy meet Rion Kyle Summers and Chance Lyle Minor."

" Hey Rion I figured it out," Carmen cut his sentence off as he came out the front door and saw Shane and Jessy.

" That's Carmen Lee Paige," Sky said as carmen came to a stop behind Rion," Carmen say hi to Shane Nicolas Powers and Jessy Matthew Newmen," Sky said.

" Huh hi," Carmen said in a weary voice before turning to Rion and giving him a we are in big trouble right now look that sky did not see.

" Huh yeah anyway we gotta get going we have other things to do yet," Shane said giving Rion a we'll get you soon look that Sky misinterpreted as a shy I'm watching you around her look.

" Yeah we just wanted to let you know we were back in town," Jessy said giving the other three boys a nicer glance than Shane had as both boys turned to walk away.

" So anyway you said you figured out what Eric is sick with" Rion said when Shane and Jessy were gone.

" Yeah I did," Carmen said as they turned to go back into the house.

**So there's chapter 8. Yes I left it at a cliff hanger so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what Eric is sick with. Please review and let me know if you like it or not.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright Black-phinoex here. So this is chapter 9 let's see what Eric has. Hope you enjoy and thanx to MySilentEmoSide for reviewing. Well on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

" It wasn't easy to find but I did it," Carmen said," I found out what Eric has."

" Well what is it?" Chance said in an irritated tone, The small group was making their way up to Sky's room where Eric was as Carmen explained what he had found.

"It's a disease called Poly Arteritis Nodosa," Carmen said as the group entered the room quietly.

" What?" Chance said not understanding what Carmen had said causing the young medic to sigh.

" Poly Arteritis Nodosa," Carmen said again," it's a type of Lupus."

" Okay," Chance said stressing the word.

" It's an illness that people can get at any age," Carmen continued," and yes-," Carmen's sentance was cut off by Rion clamping his hand over the young medic's mouth.

" We can't tell Sky something that might upset her now can we Carmen," Rion asked. Carmen shook his head realizing what he had almost done.

" How did you figure out what it was?" Chance asked as Rion returned to his spot next to Sky.

" Poly Arteritis Nodosa like many illnesses has symptoms," Carmen said, "I just followed them until they led to me realizing what it was."

" And the symptoms are?" Rion asked.

"Fatigue,weakness,fever,abdominal pains,decreased appetite,weight loss,and muscel and joint pains," Carmen said.

" So how do we know if he is showing the right signs?" Rion asked.

" Well for one thing Sky did say he was feverish, and he has been fatigued since we've known him," Carmen said

" He has been really weak these past few days I've known him," Sky said finally getting into the conversation.

" Has he eaten anything since you brought him here"? Chance asked her.

" No," Sky told him.

" What about the pain?" aked Rion.

" Eric are you awake?" asked Sky. Eric only nooded in response.

" Eric are you in any pain at all?" Carmen asked, again he only nooded, " proves my point," Carmen said," He has Poly Arteritis Nodosa."

" Can it be cured?" Chance asked.

" No," Carmen replied, " once someone gets it they have it for life."

" Can it kill," Rion asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I believe it can if it's not treated," Carmen said.

" I thought there was no cure," Chance said.

" There isn't," Carmen said," but there are treatments, whitch are different from cures."

"really," asked Chance completly clueless, making everyone in the room exept the sleeping Eric snicker at him

**So that was chapter 9. Okay I Did my homework on this illness and it is a real one. I will admit I did have help finding it on google. This is the perfect illness for my story and it's exactly what I was looking for so I'm happy. Anyway that's enough of me talking I need to start working on my next chapter I don/t know how many chapters there will be but I won't be going over 30. So read and review please it would really make my happy to know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay here is chapter ten for my lovly reviewer MySilentEmoSide,Thanx for reviewing. Okay there is going to be a flashback in this chapter,if it's to long or short let my know so I can improve on future flashbacks. Also let me know if you like the story or not.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sky sat on the living room couch with Rion while the small group tried to think of what they were going to do with Eric. It had been five hours since they found out what he was sick with and the four friends began to worry about him.

" There has to be something we can do to treat this," Carmen had said quietly sitting on the floor by the window.

" Why can't we take him to the hospital," Sky asked," we could call Shane he'd drive us there, I mean he has a licence beeing nineteen and all."

" no we can't," Rion started but realizing that he was about to spill their secret thought of his words carefully," he'd never let us and it wouldn't be nice if we did anything against his will."

" Yeah he'd be angry with us," Chance added in.

" Well we can't sit by and watch him die now can we?" Sky asked.

" No we can't," Chance said in a whispered voice that Sky bearly heard.

" We'll think of something to do about Eric," Rion said giving the other two boys a I need some time alone with her look that Sky missed.

" Well while you think of something I'm going to go up and check on him," Carmen said after noticing Rion's look," Chance I might need your help with him."

" Okay," Chance said getting up from the chair he was sitting in and following Carmen upstairs.

" Sky how long have you known Shane for," Rion asked trying to sound curious.

"Hum well I'd have to say since I was twelve and he was sixteen so about five years, why?" Sky replied.

" So you two are real close huh?" Rion asked avoiding Sky's question.

" Yes," Sky said," what's this about?"

"How much do you know about him?" asked Rion.

" Well he's nineteen, his family moved here from Germany when he was just a baby, His older brother went missing in Germany a year ago when he went back to visit, His little sister was killed a year ago after his brother went missing, his dad is a cop, his mom is the stay at home type, and he really likes me," Sky said with a smile.

" Oh, Okay," Rion said.

" Oh I see what this is," Sky said.

" You do?" Rion asked nervously.

" Yes I do," Sky replied believing she really did have it figured out." You like me, you like me alot and your worried about the competition. Well I can guarantee that Shane might like me just as much as I think you do but I don't have those kind of feelings for him," Sky said looking Rion right in the eyes.

" Sky is your favourite color green."

" Yes,why do you ask?"

" Because you seem to be really attracted to my eyes," Rion said trying really hard not to laugh but failing.

" Oh...Hum...yeah It's just I've never met anyone with green eyes before. Does it run in the family?"

" Yes I got them from my mom," Rion said.

" Your mom has green yes to."

" Had," Rion corrected sadly," My parents died a long time ago when i was younger," he said

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy about fourteen sat on the steps outside his parents large house with his mom and dad enjoying the sun. Suddenly a knife sliced through the air and barely_ missed his father.

_" Dad what's wrong?" the boy asks,clearly scared as his mother rushes to cover him from sight._

_" Camille get Rion out of here quickly," his father says to Rion's worried mother, a tall,slender women with waist length black hair and green eyes._

_" What about you dad," Rion asks quietly but loud enough for his parents to hear._

_" I'll be fine," His father, a tall,slender man with short brown hair and brown eyes says._

_" Aaron you can't fight them yourself," Camille say's still standing in front of her young son._

_" I know Camille," Aaron told her," I'll just give you two enough time to get away then I'll join up with you."_

_" Okay," Camille says nooding," hurry Rion run." Rion ran through the trees that surrounded the family house into the forest with his mother right behind him as two vampire hunters approached his father._

_" No! dad run," Rion screamed causing the hunters to look up at him and his mother._

_"Go," his father shouted at them while his mother pulled him along behind her._

_"Let's go Rion move," Camille shouted trying to get her youngest son running._

_" NO!" Rion yelled," we have to go back, we have to dad's back there," suddenly he heard an ear splitting Shriek and he knew that the hunters had gotten his dad._

_"No," Camille whispered as she and Rion came to the old shack a few miles from their house. Camille shoved Rion through the door and over to the old stove pushing it aside she revealed a hole in the wooden wall to small for an adult to get through but big enough for a child Rion's size to crawl through._

_" I'm not leaving you mom," Rion whispered, fear evident in his voice._

_" Yes you are, now get through,"_

_" NO!," Rion screamed in anger and fear," I won't leave you,Your all I have left," Rion said starting to cry._

_" No Rion," camille said softly wiping the tears from her youngest sons eyes. " find your brother,he will take care of you, he will know what has happened when he sees you. Now go please they will come soon."_

_" Where do I find him mom," Rion asked before crawling through the hole in the wall._

_" Go everywhere Rion,your brother is a traveller he is also an enforcer of the vampire laws who goes where he is needed," Camille said as she watched her son as he escaped the fate she knew was coming. " Rion know that I will always love you and so will your father and even though we will not be with you in person we will be with you in spirit," Camille whispered knowing Rion would hear her. She turned her attention to the door as the two hunters kicked it down one was a blonde the other was a brunette but two things were certain,one they were both male and two they were going to kill her. Rion watched from the other side of the hole as both hunters circled around his mother then the bloned one took out a dagger and the brunette took out a metal cross on a chain and as he placed it around Rion's mother's neck the blonde took the dagger and slashed her across the waist three times than he slit her throat. That was when Rion ran towards freedom but two things he would never forget was the agonized yell of his father and the piercing screams of his mother as the hunters took both of their lives leaving him truly alone._

_**End Flashback**_

"Rion are you alright?" Sky asked him.

" Huh! hum yeah I'm alright," he said in a weak shaky voice," I was just reliving a memory," he confided.

" Oh,what memory?" asked Sky.

" The memory of my parents deaths," he said," sometime when I'm ready I'd like to tell you about what happened and what my parents were like," Rion said.

" Sure I'd like that," Sky told him.

" Hu-oh," Rion said as all the color drained from his face. Sky looked out the window in the direction Rion was looking only to see Shane and Jessy standing outside the window.

**Oh oh the vamp hunters are back what will happen next you'll have to tune into the next chapter,and tell me if you liked Rion's flashback. I know it's kinda mean making him relive something like that but I thought you could all do with a bit of Rion's past. Please leave a review and tell my what you think is it good, is it bad. I exept constructive critisizm. I do not exept any anonymous reviews and any I get will be deleted Thanx.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. I'm really sorry I meant to post this chapter sooner but I had no internet for a while,so I'm going to update twice this week to make up for lost time. anyway thanx to MySilentEmoSide for reviewing and on with chapter 11. **

**Chapter 11:**

Shane and Jessy stood outside their friend Sky's house quietly. The two vampire hunters were determined to find out the truth about the vampires she was housing. were they good vampires? Shane didn't think so,he didn't believe there was such a thing as good vampires. Jessy thought differently,he did believe there were good vampires as well as bad vampires if only there was a way to convince Shane of this. Suddenly the front door opened and Rion stepped out and started towards them. Jessy saw shane's eyes darken with hatred as Rion got closer. Shane got to his feet pulled out the small silver dagger he always had on him and turned to face Rion.

" Why are you doing this?" Rion asked in a bit of frustration.

" I told you why, we don't need or want your kind in town," Shane said.

" We haven't done anything wrong and we won't, Chance has told you and now I've told you we aren't like those other vampires," Rion said

" What's different with you?" Jessy asked trying to find proof that Rion and his friends were good vampires so Shane could know that there was such a thing," what makes you different from the other vampires?"

" We don't drink human blood unless it's offered and We don't kill people even if we do drink,and one of us won't even touch human blood" Rion said trying to make the hunters understand.

" Bull," Shane yelled at Rion," everyone who knows about vampires knows that you can't live without blood."

" Yes that's true but it doesn't have to be human," Rion said.

" You have another way of getting it?" Jessy asked.

" Yes, my group drinks from animals," Rion said in a calmer voice than the one he used to address Shane.

" One of your group members doesn't," Shane hissed at Rion.

" That can't be," Rion said shaking his head," The other two follow my rules that's how it's always been."

" don't you mean other three?" Jessy asked.

"No," Rion said," There is only me,Chance and carmen in this group. Sky isn't a vampire and the only other vampire here isn't in my group."

" He's not one of yours?" Shane asked.

" No," Rion said.

" What's going on now?" Sky asked as she came out the door and stood beside Rion.

" like you don't know," Shane hissed.

" Shane maybe she doesn't," Jessy said.

" What don't I know?" asked Sky turning to Rion.

" I want you to go get Chane and Carmen and bring them outside," Rion said as Sky nooded.

" Your going to tell her," Jessy said calmly.

" I have to," Rion said addressing only Jessy," You left me with no other choice," he finished as Sky came back with Chance and Carmen.

" What's going on Rion?" Carmen asked," Eric is suffering and I need to get back and help."

" That will have to wait," Rion said in an authoritative voice," Cause we need to fill Sky in on something," he said as Chance and Carmen walked over to him and stood slightly behind him one on either side.

" Sky we need to tell you something," Rion said looking Sky directly in her eyes.

" Rion don't do this, not right now," Chance said.

" No she needs to know," Carmen told Chance.

" What, what do I need to know?" asked Sky in a very confused voice.

" Sky," Rion started,taking a deep breath," I'm not what you thought I was."

" what do you mean?" Sky asked," What are you talking about?"

" I'm," Rion hesitated for a minute trying to word what he was about to tell her carefully." I'm a-" His sentence was cut off by the apperance of Eric.

" We're vampires Sky," Eric said in a whispered voice before he collapsed into Carmen who had started walking towards him.

" Show her," Shane demanded.

" Fine,what would you like us to do drink in front of her," Rion hissed at Shane clearly annoyed that the hunter was being quiet rude,noticing that everyone watched the exchange of words.

" Yes," Shane hissed back as Jessy went into the trees to get something.

" We brought this with us just in case Sky knew what we were talking about but didn't believe any of it," Shane said as Jessy led out a coyote with a rope around it's neck.

" How are you proving to me your vampires with that," Sky asked with curiosity as Jessy took Shanes dagger and slit the animals throat,saving the blood in a small glass jar they had brought.

" Watch," Rion said softly,and as the others watched he took the jar and drank some of the contents inside.

" The others have to prove thier vampires too," Shane said in a dangerous tone.

" Fine by me," said Chance as he took the jar from Rion and drank next.

" Sure it's not like I have anything better to do than to prove I'm a vampire," Carmen said in a sarcastic tone taking a few sips of blood from the jar.

" What on earth," Sky said as her hand went to her mouth in shock.

" Hey what about the other one," Shane yelled in anger.

" I believe they are what they say they are," Sky said camly walking towards Rion," If you tell me somethings first,"

" I'm gonna have to," Rion said back,glad he no longer had to keep what he was a secret from Sky.

" The other one needs to drink to Rion," Shane said in his usual angry tone.

" He can't," Sky said.

" He's sick with Poly Arteritis Nodosa," Carmen said as everyone but the two hunters went back inside.

" We will get you," Shane threatened as he and Jessy left with the dead coyote,both surprised that Sky went back into the house with them after just witnessing all that had taken place.

**So now the hunters know Eric is not with Rion's group and Sky knows that Rion and his friends are vampires. What will the hunters do and what will Rion tell Sky,stay tuned for chapter 12 to find out. Please review thanx.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. okay I said I'd update twice this week so here is the second update of the week. Anyway in this chapter you'll learn where the vampires came from and why they are here. I tried to put a bit of humor in this chapter with Rion getting smart with Sky so tell me how I did with the humor part okay. In this story vampires can eat people food and go out in the sunlight. now on with the story.**

**Chapter 12:**

Sky, Rion, Chance, and Carmen all sat in the living room in Sky's house, after what Sky had witnessed outside with Shane, Jessy, and Rion and his friends she wanted answers. Sky sat on the couch by the front door with Rion sitting on her left, Chance was sitting on the chair next to the window, and Carmen was sitting on the floor in front of the window.

" I want some answers," Sky said in a serious tone turning to face Rion.

"I know you do," Rion said in a soft tone," I'll tell you what you want to know," he finished.

" Well first off the whole vampire thing doesn't add up to me," Sky said thinking about all the myths she heard about vampires.

" You might have to be more specific than that," Chance told her.

" Yeah," Carmen said," List off what you know about vampires and we'll tell you if it's true or not."

" Okay fine I will," Sky said turning her attention to Carmen who met her strong steady gaze with one of his own." number 1," Sky started," don't vampires burn up if their out in the sun?"

" No," Rion said causing Sky to turn her attention back to him," that was just a myth started by humans who didn't have their facts straight. we don't burn up in the sunlight in fact we don't even feel uncomfortable in it. Chance even loves the sunlight."

" Fine here's number 2," Sky said feeling a bit annoyed," what about a wooden stake through the heart?"

" Well of course," Rion said with a smirk," anyone would die from that human or vampire," Rion finished with a laugh making one of the other two chuckle.

" Number 3,everyone says vampires hate garlic."

" Not true," Carmen said causing Sky to face him," we are not affected by garlic in anyway."

" Were you expecting us to drop dead if you tried using it on us," Rion asked trying to hide a laugh.

" You are really starting to get on my nerves," Sky said to him.

" I feel sorry for you," Chance said giving Sky a sympathetic look.

" Number 4," said Sky continuing," in all the stories and legends I've read it says vampires are immortal."

" No we aren't," Chance said in a tone that made Sky glad someone was taking this seriously.

" Of course not," Rion laughed," we just happen to live centuries longer than humans do," he finished with another smirk which caused Carmen to try and stiffle a laugh, which he failed in doing

" Here's number 5. I heard that vampires had to drink human blood, but I saw you guys drink the blood of an animal."

" We have to drink blood every so often but it doesn't have to be human," Rion said pausing for effect," or would you like it if I drank from you," he finished,brushing his fingers across her neck.

" How about we play a little game of my own," Sky said pinning Rion to the couch making everyone laugh.

" Oh now what do we have here?" asked Eric in a whispered voice as he came slowly down the stairs to join the others.

" Their getting smart with me,well two of them are," Sky said letting Rion get up to help Eric lay down in the other couch in the room.

" Another thing," Carmen said brinng everyones attention to him," We can eat human food," he said.

" Anything else you'd like to know?" asked Rion in a smart alecy voice.

" Can female vampires get pregnant?" Sky asked.

" Yes if they can or I wouldn't be here of course." Rion said .

" Meaning," Sky pressed.

" I'm a pure-blood vampire," Rion told Sky.

" What does that mean," she asked.

" It means I was born a vampire and have no trace of human in me," Rion said in a more serious tone.

" Anyone else in here a pure-blood vampire?" asked Sky.

" Yes," Carmen said," I am."

" So am I," Eric whispered.

" Chance is the only one here who isn't a pure-blood vampire," Rion said.

" I was turned by another vampire," Chance said.

" Who," asked Sky.

" I don't know but I bet I could recognize him if I ever see him again.

" There Is still one more thing I want to know," Sky said.

" And that would be?" Rion asked.

" I want to know where you guys all came from and who you are," she said.

" I'll Start," Rion said sitting down next to Sky." I came from Britain about 14 years ago looking for my brother Casey after my parents Camille and Aaron died at the hands of two vampire hunters but I've only been in this town for a few months."

" Where in britain were you living?" asked Eric getting into the conversation. Sky noticed he was sounding a lot better and looking better too.

" I lived in Devon Britain," Rion said.

"Next," Sky said.

" Me," Chance said. " I came from America well Phoenix Arizona to be more accurate.I used to live with my dad in a small house before I was turned into a vampire."

" What about your mom?" asked Eric.

" My mom died right after I was born." Chance said quietly," My dad used to talk about her like she was still with us a lot but I never got to know her and I always thought it was my fault that she died because it was right after labor that she died."

" What was your mom's name," Carmen asked.

" Amber and my dad's was Adrian," Chance said.

" Do you think your dad misses you a lot?" asked Sky.

" No My dad was killed by the vampire that turned me," Chance said thinking about that day. " I go where Rion goes cause he's helping me understand what I've become."

" My turn," Carmen said. " I came from Moscow Russia to learn more about being a medic vampire and gain more skills but kinda ended up joining Rion and Chance as their medic," Carmen said. " Like Rion I was looking for my brother so I could learn from him like he learnd from our dad."

" Please tell me your parents aren't dead too," Sky said.

" No mine are both still alive," Carmen told her, "I figured that if I learned from my big brother it would give us a chance to get to really know each other cause he doesn't come see us often."

" Your entire familly is a bunch of medics?" Rion asked with amusment.

" No just my dad,brother,and me," Carmen said.

" What's you'r brother's name?" asked Eric.

" Camran," Carmen said," My dad's name is Chase and my mom's is Serenity, she's the stay at home type."

" Do you think your parents miss you?" aske Sky.

" No I call them often," Carmen said," It makes mom really happy to here from me, my dad to."

" Yeah he calls them every week," Rion told Sky in a fake annoyed tone.

" How about you Eric?" Chance said turning everyones attention to the Eric.

" I'm from Venice Italy," Eric stated Laying on the couch in a way that he could see everyone. " Like Carmen my parents are still alive unlike him I have two older sisters."

" Wow that has to suck," Rion said.

" Yeah it does," Eric replied, " My mom's name is Celine my dad's is Damon and my sister's names are Shiloh and Destiny. Shiloh is my oldest sister and Destiny is the second oldest."

" What's your reason for leaving home?" asked Chance.

" My older sisters were being a pain in the ass so I left to get a break from them. I 've only been away from home for three months."

" Do your parents know your sick," asked Carmen.

" No,I haven't built up the courage to tell them," Eric said," Mom would be hysterical and dad would be heart broken if they found out their only son was sick."

" What about your sisters?" asked Rion.

" I don't know how they'd react,most of the time they ignored me unless it was to pick a fight with me." Eric said.

" Maybe you should tell them," Chance said encouragingly.

" I will soon," Eric said.

" anyting else you want to know?" Rion asked Sky.

" Yes," Sky said thinking about her next qustion," how old are you guys really?"

**Okay I left this at a clif hanger because this chapter was long enough so tell me what you think. Okay I know some the names of the vampires don't mach where they're from but I'm not concerned with that so please don't point out that Carmen is not a Russian name I already know that. You'll have to wait tell chapter 13 to know how old the vampires actually are.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys Black-Phinoex here. this chapter's a little late but it took a while to work on. Anyway Sky learns a bit more about her vampire friends and Eric tells how he gat into trouble with the hunters. This chapter is longer than I thought it would be but I like it and I hope you guys do to. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13:**

" Are you sure you're ready to know?" Rion asked in a serious tone.

" Yes," Sky said looking them each in the eye.

" Alright," Rion said," who wants to start this one off?"

" Me," said Chance looking directly at Sky," I'm 125 but I look only 17."

" I'm the youngest out of all of us vampires," Carmen said," at 52 years but I look 16."

" Rion's the oldest," Chance said.

" Oh really," Sky asked a little intrequed," how old are you?" she asked him.

" I'm 200," He said in a soft flirtatious tone," but like Chance I look like I'm 17," he added.

" Then you're not the oldest here," Eric said making everyone turn their attention to him.

" You're saying that you're older than me?" Rion asked with a bit of amusment.

" If you're only 200 than yes I am," Eric said looking Rion right in the eye.

" How old are you?" asked Chance.

" I'm 350 but I look like I'm only 19," Eric said leaning on the arm of the couch staring out the window.

" Eric," Sky said.

" Yeah."

" When I found you down in the ravine I was actually headed home from a walk down there when I found you," Sky said.

" What are you asking me," Eric whispered as if he were in a trance.

" I'm going to ask you two things," Sky told him.

" Alright," He said turning to face her.

" The first thing is when I found you I was following a sound that sounded like someone was moaning. That was what led me to you-"

" Damn my ability," Eric whispered under his breath.

" Your what?" asked Sky.

" My vampire ability," Eric said realizing what Sky was getting to.

" Every vampire has an ability something that is unique to them as a person," Rion said.

" Not exactly unique," Carmen said," more than one vampire can have the same ability," He paused and Chance took up what he was going to say.

" The ability a vampire has depends on who the vampire is spiritually."

" Like nice,mean,evil,good," Sky asked catching on.

" Yeah," Carmen said.

" What are your abilities?" asked Sky.

" I'll start," Eric said," Cause well this conversation kinda got started with mine." looking right at Sky he asked," When you found me you said you were following a moaning sound right?"

" Yes but this sound was different."

" What do you mean by different?" asked Carmen.

" It wasn't a sound that could actually be heared," Sky said looking at Eric,who was staring back at her with his percing hazel eyes.

" It was a sound you heared in your mind," Eric asked softly," wasn't it?"

" Yes it was," Sky said with surprise," but how-"

" Telepathy," Eric said cutting Sky off.

" You have telepathy?" Rion asked in shock, Eric nooded.

" What's so shocking about that?" asked Sky.

" Telepathy is a rare vampire ability," Carmen said staring at Eric in shock like Rion and Chance were.

" only psychic vampires have it including vampires who were once human," Rion told her.

" I was born a psychic vampire," Eric said," that's why I can use telepathy. I can talk to humans and vampires through their minds without having to be in the same room as them I just have to be in the same country."

" That's so cool," Sky said," What's your ability Rion?"

" I have Empath," Rion said," Like Eric I was also born a psychic vampire.

" He can control and change the emotions around him," Eric said.

" I have to be in the same area as the vampire or human to reach them," Rion stated.

" I can control the animals around me," Chance said when Sky turned to face him.

" So if we ever go out for walks or hiking and we get attacked by a bear or something you could tell it to basicly go away and it would listen to you?" Sky asked in amazement.

" Yeah pretty much," Chance said.

" What about you Carmen," Eric asked.

" I can shape-shift," Carmen said.

" Really?" Sky asked with wide eyes.

" Yeah but I can only change my form into four different animals right now

" Which ones?" asked Eric

" Wolf,rat,falcon and dolphin." Carmen said." I'm working on becoming a snake for my last form," Carmen finished

" You can only change into five animals?" Sky asked.

" Sadly yes." Carmen said.

" You have the coolest ability," Sky told Carmen.

" He knows," Rion said in a fake envious tone that made Chance and Eric snicker.

" There was something else you wanted to ask me," Eric said lookin at Sky again with his gorgeous hazel eyes. Sky realized she liked both Rion's and Erics eyes,but Rion's eyes were still her favorite.

" Yea there was," Sky said with just a bit of hesitation.

" I already know what it is," Eric told her.

" You do?" Chance asked as Eric nooded.

" When Sky first brought me here," Eric started." She asked me what I was doing in the ravine that would make someone want to harm me."

" I remember that," Sky said remembering that time like it was yesterday.

" Than do you remember what I told you" Eric asked her softly.

" About having to trust you before you could tell me," Sky paused," because it wasn't your secret to tell," She said.

" Do you trust me Sky?" Eric asked.

" Yes," Sky said nooding.

" I was escaping someone," Eric said telling everyone his tale." I had been in town for a month trying to figure out where I was when I realized I hadn't had a drop of blood in the last three weeks. So I went out in search of blood."

" Where do the hunter's fit in?" asked Rion.

" I'm getting to that," Eric said." Anyway I found something that would work for getting blood."

" A human," Rion whispered loud enough for evryone to hear him.

" What did they tell you," Eric asked getting a little angry at Rion's tone.

" That you took blood from a human," Rion almost hissed out.

" Hold it," Carmen said trying to break up the fight before it started," let him tell us what happened.

" Yes tell us what happened Eric," Rion hissed out.

" I had actaully found an old stag deer that I was going to feed from," Eric hissed out in annoyance, recalling the night he had gone hunting and was wounded.

" What happened Eric," Sky said softly.

" I managed to sneak up on the deer than I heard a scream," Eric said noticing that Rion and Chance's glares had softened a little." I heard the desperate screams of a girl not much older than Sky so instead of getting the deer I went to investigate them."

" What did you find?" asked Chance.

" The young girl not much older than Sky," Eric said closing his eyes and shuddering slightly." She was in a park across from the ravine where I was hunting. She was scared that I knew so I did what I could to help. Using my telepathy I told her to run towards me," Eric paused," She did that's when I Saw why She was scared."

" What did you see," Rion pressed Eric for answers.

" I saw who I assumed to be the girl's boyfriend and he wasn't happy. the girl slipped and the next thing I knew he pulled out a knife and pinned her down onto the ground. By then she was screaming for help but no one came I knew she wouldn't live to see morning if I didn't do something to help her."

" Eric what did you do?" Sky asked softly when Eric paused again.

" I struck hard and fast. The first thing I did was push him off her than I pulled her to her feet and towards the ravine telling her to run."

" That still doesn't tell me why the hunters took after you," Rion said.

" The hunters didn't see me rescue the girl," Eric said." They only saw me pin that jerk to the ground and drink him dry to prevent him from going after her or somone else again. I don't know why I had to kill him really, I guess I just got pissed off at what could have happened to her. The next thing I know I was taken down and the hunters were standing over me. I lunged at the bloned but not to kill I did it to get away. I found myself in the ravine but the redhead tripped me than the blond was all over me I heard the redhead say his name but I didn't catch it. I was trying to get the knife he pulled out away from him. He tried to cut my throught but I managed to throw him off. Than he tackled me and that was how my arm got broken. I managed to throw him off again and I took off through the trees of the ravine trying to lose them. By then I had several lacerations and a broken arm than I tripped and the blond cought me again. He pinned me to a tree but I pushed him away he tripped me in a similar way the redhead had and to keep me down kicked me square in the ribs. At that time I knew I had at least a few broken ribs but I wasn't going to give in yet with what strength I had left I pushed myself up and he stumbled than I took off running again. I think the mistake I made was when I stopped to rest, See the thing is I was sick before I came to town it was after I left home that I found out I was sick. I stopped to rest but a tig snapped behind me so I took off again but I had to stop again to rest, I was sick, wounded, tired and weak. I looked around trying to see the hunters and find my way out of the ravine but I saw no one. Than I heard someone ask if I was looking for someone, I looked pu into a tree I didn't know I was standing under and saw them the hunters were sitting in a tree. The blond jumped down and I saw the knife but I couldn't do anything about it and he stabbed me. All I could remember thinking at that time was I was so close to getting to safty before my legs buckled from under me and I found myself falling into a stream where I blacked out."

" Than the next morning I found you," Sky said," It's a good thing my parents desided to go away for the summer."

" They attacked you without really knowing what happened," Chance said.

" They left after that," Eric said," I guess they thought I would eventually die but when Sky found me I was still barely alive I was too weak to say anything so when she asked if I was okay I just shook my head,but I did try to pull myeslf out of the water,She had to help me out in the end. I managed to tell her my name put than I blacked out again only to wake up and find myeslf in her room."

" I assume Shane and Jessy are the ones you're talking about," Sky said, Eric nooded." I thought you couldn't remember anything," Sky said.

" That's what I told you at the time we met cause I needed you and I feared that you'd tell them I was here if I told you anything."

" But than we came along," Rion said.

" You guys didn't take to me very well at first," Eric said," but I didn't take to you either."

" So how did your telepathy led me to you?" asked Sky," arn't you supposed to have control of your abilities?"

" I usually do but I guess it was cause I was so weak and close to death that I didn't have any control over it."

" That was a good thing cause it led help to you," Carmen said as the group of friends heard a knock at the door and Shane's voice yelling for the vampires to come out and play.

" Oh shoot not now," Rion said under his breath.

**Oh-oh what will happen next,You'll have to tune into the next chapter. Eric is such a nice guy for helping that poor girl out,those hunters didn't have all the facts. Anyway the bad news is this story is sadly coming to an end the good news is there is going to be a sequel I'm working on what to put in it and trying to make it as interesting as this one is. I won't say to much about it right now But I'll tell everyone reading this one the title of the sequel at the end of the very last chapter. As always review please it'll make me happy**

**Black-Phinoex**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. This is one of the last chapters for this story. There will be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this one and then I can start the sequel. In this chapter Eric will try to convince the hunters he is a good vampire.**

**Chapter 14:**

Shane and Jessy stood outside Sky's house waiting for Rion and the other vampires to come out. Jessy was determined to find out if Rion and his friends really were good vampires while Shane was determined to destroy them once and for all.

" Do you think they'll come out after you were so rude to them the other day?" Jessy asked.

" They'ed better," Shane said," cause I really want to play," he added slyly.

" What are you going to do?" Jessy asked trying to see if Shane was in check.

" Whatever I want to do," Shane said as the front door opened to reveal Rion.

" What the hell do you want from us?" Rion practically yelled at them.

" We just... well I just came to talk," Jessy said staying perfectly calm." I don't know about my partner here he seems bent on killing all of you with the exeption of Sky," he finished glancing at Shane.

" Well than speak," Rion said in a calmer voice than the one he used coming out the door.

" Let's cut to the chase," Jessy said." I know you guys arn't bad vampires but my partner doesn't believe in good "vampires" so I need your help to prove to him there is such a thing," Jessy said.

" Well than I may have just the proof you need," Rion said looking from Jessy to Shane than back to Jessy.

" What proof," Shane spat out,not happy that he could not kill Rion and his friends.

" That night you guys chased Eric in the ravine was the night you caught him drinking human blood. Is that correct?" Rion asked.

" Yes that's correct," Jessy said.

" Did you ever think that there might be a better reason behind it than him being thirsty?" Rion asked.

" NO!" Shane yelled in anger," because there is no other reason why he would have drank in the first place."

" It is true that I was thirsty," Eric said coming out the door to talk in his own defence." But I had other intentions to do what I did," he added standing beside Rion and giving him a I'll take care of this look.

"Please explain," Jessy said wondering what Eric was going to say.

" You told Rion here that I drank from a human," Eric started while Jessy nooded." What did he say after you told him that?" asked Eric in a tone that told Jessy and Shane he was serious.

" He told us you were not part of his coven," Jessy said doing all the talking for both the hunters.

" What he told you is correct," Eric said." I'm not part of his coven. In fact my family is not like other vampires. We only drink from humans if they allow it," Eric said.

" Than explain why you killed a human to drink," Shane said in a very pissed off tone that made Jessy want to flinch.

" Well for one thing I wasn't hunting humans I had originaly found an old deer to drink from but something happened that changed everything," Eric said looking only at Jessy.

" Yeah like you deciding that animal blood wasn't enough for you," Shane said in his most fierce tone." You wanted human blood instead," he said.

" No that wasn't it," Eric insisted," You got it all wrong you didn't see why I killed the guy. You don't have all the facts," Eric said trying to reason with the hunters to listen to what he had to say.

" There's more to this whole thing?" Jessy asked as Eric nooded." I'm listening-" Jessy cut off not knowing who he was talking to.

" First off my name is Eric Mason Stevens," Eric said," and you would be?"

" I'm Jessy Matthew Newmen that's Shane-"

" I'm Shane Nicolas Powers," Shane said cutting Jessy off.

" Now that that's settled," Eric said," will you listen to what I have to tell you with out interruptions. It's important that you know what really happened."

" Yes," Jessy said," and Shane will to cause as of right now he is no longer leader of our duo I am."

" WHAT!" Shane yelled," You can't be serious."

" I am," Jessy said," You are to angry about your past experiences with vampires to be leader. Now Eric if you don't mind starting at the beginning."

" I came from Venice Italy to get a break from my family for a while. I came here just to check out the town but I unfortunately fell ill," Eric said." I will say that I'm not happy being sick but I'll live with it. That night that this whole misunderstanding happened I was hunting an old stag that I planned to drink from when I heared screams. I went to investigate them and found a young couple in a park."

" Next he's gonna say there was an attack," Shane said still really angry.

" I thought there was going to be no interruptions," Eric said glaring at Shane.

" Shane keep quiet," Jessy ordered," continue,"

" I'm going to say there was an attack but not on me. the attack was on the girl. I don't know what happened but her boyfriend was mad. He attacked but I countered."

" How?" Shane demanded.

" Shane Shut up," Jessy said glaring at his partner.

" First I used telepathy to get the girl to run in my direction by saying I'd make sure she was safe. Sadly the girl tripped and the next thing I knew the guy pulls out a knife. After the first attempt failed I decided to strike. I came between them and tackled him telling the girl to run,which she did. The guy dropped his knife and tried to pick it up so I decided to make sure he didn't try to hurt anyone ever again. I didn't mean to kill him I was just pissed off and afraid for the girl he tried to kill. That's when you guys showed up. You seen me kill someone but what you didn't see was me killing him in the self-defence of someone else. You didn't see the look on that girls face when he pulled that knife out,you didn't see anyone else come to her aid when she screamed,you didn't even see the relief on her face when I came between him and her. The only thing you saw was me killing someone because if I had waited or even just refused to help her, If I had walked away and let someone else save that girl she would not be alive right now. Keeping what I just told you in mind can you or Shane honestly say I'm evil? can you say I'm not a good vampire? cause if you can than there really isn't any point in telling you any of this because I'd have just wasted my time. Now if you still want to kill me for being a good vampire and saving the life of a human girl who needed saving than kill me but I'm not going down without telling you the truth about what really happened," Eric said looking Jessy straight in the face as he finished speaking.

" Than why did you run when we approached?" asked Shane in a mocking tone.

" Why did you attack me as you were approaching?" Eric shot back.

" First off I don't want to kill you," Jessy said," Second off I didn't attack you that night Shane did."

" You tripped me," Eric said.

" I tripped you to help you avoid a dagger that Shane threw at you. He just assumed I was helping him catch you. I only wanted to talk to you and find out why you had taken a human life," Jessy countered.

" I don't think he's telling the truth Jess," Shane said eyeing Eric with hate.

" Shane what did your dad as well as mine say when they were training us?" Jessy asked his partner.

" That if a vampire claimed they were innocent we had to allow them a chance to prove it," Shane said in an angry whisper.

" That's exactly what they said after that one incident with that one family. I don't think you are lying Eric but hunter rules state that you must provide proof of innocence," Jessy said in an authoritative voice.

" What if I find that girl I saved?" Eric asked," What if I find her and ask her to tell you herself that I was the only one who cared enough to help her? would you take that as proof of innocence?" he asked looking relieved.

" Yes I'd take that as proof of innocence," Jessy said," how much time do you think you need to find her?"

" Give us tell the end of Summer," Rion said," I'm sure we could find her and if we find her before time is up we'll let you know," he said.

" Fine you have till the end of summer to find your proof but if you can't find her before Summer runs out than I'm afraid we will have to kill Eric it's the rules of vampire hunting," Jessy said.

" Since when did vampire hunters give vampires a chance to prove they were innocent, asked Rion.

" Since that time in Europe when my dad and Shane's dad were partners and they killed an innocent vampire family," Jessy said.

" Good luck vampires," Shane laughed mockingly as he and Jessy turned to leave.

**Well Eric's convinced Jessy some what that he's good that's a start. Anyway will the group find the girl Eric's talking about or will they fail. Tune into the next chapter to find out. **

**Black-Phinoex!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys it's Black-Phinoex! okay I'm going to skip ahead to a week before summer ends in this chapter. Rion and his friends find the girl in this chapter. Who is she? what does she look like? Who is the guy Eric killed? and how do they find her? read the chapter to find out. Thank you to my reviewers MySilentEmoSide and razzberri1223 I happy you like my story. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15:**

Sky,Rion,Chance,Carmen and Eric all sat in the living room of Sky's house,all five friends were deep in thought. Sky and Rion sat on the couch closest to the door,Chance sat in the chair on their right,Carmen sat on the floor by the window,were he always liked to sit and Eric was laying down on the second couch closest to the window. It had been a month since they had seen Jessy and Shane.

"What are we going to do," Chance asked in an almost whispered voice," summer's almost up."

" I don't know," Rion said in the same tone as chance. The group had been given till the end of summer to prove Eric was a good vampire and not an evil one. That was a month ago and now with summer almost up it looked like they weren't going to be able to prove anything. Their plan was to find the girl Eric had claimed to have saved and ask her to tell the hunters that Eric had in fact saved her life.

" We have one more week left," Carmen said," They have to honor our agreement and give us that one more week."

" Yeah your right Carmen but what if we don't find her?" Sky asked.

" We will," Eric said holding out hope that everything would work out in the end.

" Okay here's what we're going to do," Rion said." Carmen and Chance will go back to the park Eric told us about. Look like your just a couple of good friends hanging out but keep a look out for this girl Eric told us what she looked like so if you see her try to get her to meet you here in a week or so. Eric and I will look around town basicly acting like were a couple of friends just hanging out if we see her we'll try to get her to come back with us to meet you guys. If she wont come back with us we'll ask her to met us here in a week to tell the hunters what will stay here and be ready for the worst to happen,or be here and waiting to meet our witness," Rion said as the group got up and ready to do their part in the plan.

It had been three hours since Carmen and Chance left Sky's house. The two male vampires were sitting on a park bench looking like they were just hanging out but so far no sign of the girl.

" What are we up to now?" Carmen asked leaning over one side of the bench while Chance sat at the other end cross legged.

" Huh!" Chance took a while to think," Favorite animal," He said looking around the park for any sign of life but found none. Chance and Carmen took to asking each other questions to pass the time.

" Wolf," Carmen said," yours?"

" Tie between dog and cat," Chance said causing Carmen to look up at him with a look of are you kidding me." What I can't choose between the two," Chance said as Carmen took his turn looking around the park.

" Do you think Rion and Eric are having any luck Chance?" Carmen asked.

" Don't know I guess we'll have to see when we get back to Sky's," Chance said

" Favorite season?" Carmen asked getting back to the game.

" HUH!" where is this girl Rion all but yelled in a soft quiet voice.

" Why can't I find her," Eric asked himself as quietly as Rion was speaking. The last two male vampires had been going through town for three and a half hours now with no sign of their witness. the two of them were about ready to head back to Sky's house when Eric saw her. She was coming out the door of a store across the street. She had long brown hair down to just past her shoulders and pretty clear blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top and white shorts that showed off her skinny legs and slim figure.

" Eric," Rion called to him causing the girl to look up at them.

" Rion that's her," Eric said," that's the girl I helped out that night the hunters saw me kill that no good sorry excuse of a human being."

" You're sure that's her?" Rion asked as they started to approach the girl, who looked surprised.

" I'm positive that's her," Eric said.

" It's you," The girl said in a whispered voice as she quickly ran up to Eric.

" Hello again," Eric said in a soft whisper," I'm sorry I didn't catch your name last time we met."

" It's Trinity Alice Cloud and you would be my rescuer from the beginning of summer," Trinity said.

" Yeah I'm glad you remember me. The name's Eric," Eric said ," Eric Mason Stevens."

" I told my parents about you they were very happy someone was looking out for me. And you would be," Trinity said turning to address Rion.

" I'm Rion Kyle Summers and I think we need to go somewhere quietly to talk alone," Rion said glancing over at Eric," My friend here needs to explain something."

" Where to?" asked Trinity.

" My friend Sky's house," Eric said.

" Where are they?" Chance asked getting impatient.

" Hold on Chance-" Sky was saying but Carmen cut her off.

" Here they come,and holy Sh-,"

" Now Carmen none of that language," chance said as he spied Eric and Rion coming up to the house with their new guest.

" Who's this," asked Sky in a friendly tone.

" Sky this is Trinity Alice Cloud," Eric said, " Trinity this is Sky Alexis Hunter,Chance Lyle Minor and Carmen Lee Paige," He finished pointing out each one of his friends.

" Trinity is the girl Eric saved that night Jessy and Shane took after him," Rion told the group.

" They took after you?" Trinity said in shock as Eric nooded.

" Trinity we're going to ask you to do something for us," Rion asked.

" Anything for Eric," She said.

" First off we need to tell you something important," Chance said.

" I know what you are," Trinity said causing the whole group to stare in shock." You guys are vampires right?" she asked.

" How did you know?" asked Rion.

" My older brother got turned a few years ago," Trinity explained," I could tell what you were when you walked up to me. I also knew Eric was one the night he saved me, I didn't tell my parents the vampire part."

" What we need you to do for me," Eric started," is to tell the hunters about the night I saved you from who I think was your boyfriend."

" My ex-boyfriend," Trinity said," see Eric came by at the perfect moment. I had just broken up with him because he wasn't who I thought he was. He was always drinking and smoking and hanging around other girls that I just got sick of it. I asked him to met me in the park right after school got out and I told him that I'd had enough and that it was over between us. I guess he just got mad and said he wasn't gonna lose me, than he pulled out a knife and said if he couldn't have me than no one could. I tried to run but I couldn't, I thought I was going to die but than Eric came between us and pushed him away from me. I took off terrified that he was going to kill me. I'm grateful to Eric for doing what he did, if it wasn't for him than Darrick could have killed me. I'll tell the hunters what they need to hear just tell me where to go and when to be there."

" .one week.," Chance said.

" You have no idea how happy we are to have found you after searching for you for a month," Eric said giving Trinity a hug.

" Sorry it took so long to find me," she said," and to tell you the truth I actually just got back into town yesterday. My parents wanted to get me out of town for the summer because of what happened. They thought it would help me heal but the only thing I could think of was what happened to me saviour and how much I wanted to find him just for one chance to say thanks for saving me. So thanks for saving me."

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Trinity is going to save Eric from the hunters I'm so happy. What will happen next? Tune into the next chapter. Anyway please leave a little review that would make me really happy.**

**Black-Phinoex :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. Sadly this is the very last chapter of a friend in need so I hope you guys like it the good news is there is a sequal coming out I'll tell you the name of it at the end of the chapter. Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers. Now lets see if the group manages to save Eric from the hunters.**

**Chapter 16:**

Today was the day. The day that determined if Eric lived or died. It had been a week since they had found Trinity at the store and it had been a week since they'd seen her and asked her to help them save Eric,which she had agreed to do. Sky and her friends sat out in the front yard of her house on the last glorious day of summer.

" My parents will be home in a few hours," Sky said looking around for any sign of the hunters or Trinity from under the tree where she and Rion sat she could see the whole yard and half the block. The tree sat on a little hill off to the right of the house.

" Where are those hunters?" Chance asked from above Sky and Rion. Sky looked up to see him laying on the branch on his stomach. His right arm dangled from the branch close enough to Sky that he could have touched her if he wanted to. His left arm lay under his head like he didn't have anywhere else to put it. his legs were stretched out behind him so his feet could touch the trunk of the tree. Chance had his eyes closed enjoying the last of summer. From below him Sky thought he looked a lot like a leopard on a warm day.

" Be patient Chance damn you," Carmen said as he lay on the grass in front of them Carmen was not one to swear but if you really ticked him off he could get pretty mean. He lay to the left side of the yard a few feet from his friends in the sweet warm sun.

" Well maybe I don't want to be patient right now," Chance said," we only have a few hours before Sky's parents get home and I don't know about you guys but I really don't want to go through the whole explaining I'm a vampire process again if they show up in the middle of this thing with the hunters," Chance finished with a slightly sharper tone than what he had intended.

" I don't think anyone here does Chance," Rion said looking over to where Eric sat on the front step.

" Hello vampires," a mocking voice that could only belong to one person spoke.

" Can you be any more rude to us than you already are?" Rion asked with sarcasim as he turned to face Shane.

" Nope,I couldn't even if I wanted to," Shane replied," and trust me I really want to."

" Do you have your proof of innocence?" asked Jessy in a hopeful voice.

" Yes," Eric said slowly looking to Rion.

" Well then were is she than?" said Shane in a very rude tone.

" Right here you sorry excuse of a humain vamp hunter," Trinity yelled at Shane as she came into few.

" What did you just call me?" Shane said back in a rude under the breath threat.

" Oh I believe you heard what I said Shane Powers. you have quite the reputation at school. You are a good for nothing heart breaking jerk who doesn't even deserve the company of a girlfriend." Trinity said obviously mad.

" Okay, one how did you know we were vampire hunters,two why are you even here and three what is this being mad at Shane thing about," Jessy said trying to figure out why Trinity was here in the first place.

" One I knew you were the hunters becuse you're standing here asking for proof of innocence and saying the word vampire like you're just looking for an excuse to kill them. Two I am Eric's proof of inocence will get to that in a while. Three he is probably one of the worlds worst boyfriends on the face of the planet," Trinity yelled number three.

" Why would you say that?" Shane said.

" Krista told me what happened before school got out," Trinity said," She saw you with some other chick a brunette if I recall right and right after you tried to pressure her into sex, which she didn't give into. Krista wasn't happy and she told me to tell you if I saw you before she did that it's over between you two and that she never wants to see your no good lying cheating face ever again."

" I really don't...who the hell am I kidding I do care ," Shane said.

" That's harsh Shane even for you," Jessy said," now getting back to the reason why we're all here. Trinity you have something to share with us."

" I'm just here to say that Eric isn't a bad vampire. He happened to have come to my rescue at the perfect time," Trinity said," I was breaking up with Darrick and he got mad,pulled a knife out on me and tried to kill me but Eric put a stop to that."

" Darrick as in Darrick Trevor Orefield?" Jessy asked.

" Yes," Trinity replied," It was either him or me. I finally had enough of his crap so I told him it was over than he said if he couldn't have me than no one could."

" I knew there was something wrong with that guy," Jessy said.

" Damn I knew he was possesive but I didn't think he'd try to hurt someone like that," Shane said.

" So what about Eric?" Rion wanted to know.

" Eric Mason Stevens you are off the hook," Jessy said.

" Well I guess there really are good vampires in the world after all," Shane said," I'll have to be more carefull on who I try to kill then."

" And what about us?" asked Chance.

" You have my full on respect," Shane told him.

" Does that mean you'll actually be nice to us?" Rion asked with a hint of amusment, holding out his right hand for Shane.

" Yes it does," Shane said Taking it.

" I guess we're going to start having to be friends," Jessy said trying to keep from laughing.

" Yeah," Carmen said standing next to Jessy.

" Hey your the medic of the group right?"

" Yes I am," Carmen said.

" You might come in handy for future fights," Jessy cautioned.

" Only if we're allies and not enemys," Carmen said.

" We are," Jessy said as Sky's parents came up the driveway and everyone went inside to cool off and talk.

**So there you have it the last chapter ( Sniffles) So Shane now knows there are good vampires out there in the world and the hunters have allied with the vampires for the future. what will happen you'll have to tune into the sequal called a friend lost coming to fan fiction soon ( starting hopfully next week) so keep an eye out for it. If you liked this story you might like the next one.**

**Black-Phinoex**


End file.
